


“Looks better on you than it probably does on me.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: imagine doing Happy’s or Juice’s makeup while they’re sleeping
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You
Kudos: 23





	“Looks better on you than it probably does on me.”

You giggled quietly into your hand as you perched yourself beside your Old Man, makeup bag at the ready. It was 11 in the morning and he was still passed out, drunk off his ass after the first since they had gotten released. He was snoring, mouth hanging open and you knew there was no way he was going to wake up any time soon. You sat next to him, legs crisscrossed as you pulled out your makeup brushes and laid them down on the bed. You grabbed your phone as a thought popped into your head as well and you opened the camera, snapping a picture of your makeup laying beside his sleeping figure. Starting a group chat, you included Jax, Chibs, Happy, Kozik, Tig, Opie, as well as Gemma and sent the picture. Tig was the first to respond.

😈

Starting a recording and resting it to aim right at the Son’s face, you looked him over. He looked adorable, face calm and relaxed. No worry of concealer creasing. Grabbing every foundation, concealer, and bronzer you had, you concocted them together until you made Juice’s perfect shade match. You swiped some gently on the left side of his jaw and watched as the swatch disappeared. You smiled to yourself and grabbed your already damp beauty blender, going to work with laying the foundation. Next, you put down the concealer, bringing it high up near the outer corners of his eyes. You weren’t going for a subtle beat. You blended then in until it was seamless. You couldn’t get close to the lash line with his eyes being closed, but you got as close as possible and were happy with the result. You set it quickly, dunking your sponge into the setting powder and leaving a layer. The color was a bright contrast and you took another picture of your progress, sending it to the group with a caption.

_Don’t forget to bake!_

It was Opie who texted back then, his confusion nearly tangible.

“Bake? You put flour on him?”

Your snort was loud, and you worried you would wake Juice. He stirred but stayed still after that, still deep in his slumber. Brushing away the excess powder, you looked over as your phone showed a new message, Kozik replying to clear up Opie’s confusion.

“No, it’s that powder makeup shit. They call it baking because it looks like flour.”

You started applying bronzer and then his highlight, impressed yourself with the glow. His cheeks picked up the pigment just right and you leaned back to admire the blinding highlight, another text coming through, Opie replying to Kozik.

“Thanks for that. I won’t ask why you know.”

Grabbing your brushes, you looked at his eyes, trying to decide what look to do and eventually settled on a rose gold cut crease. You did your best, effectively avoiding as much fallout as possible and painted on the winged liner with surprising ease. Next, you did mascara and had to stifle the jealousy that came when his lashes doubled in both length and volume with barely a touch of the wand, looking like they had come out of a Sephora ad. You finished with lips and leaned back to looked over your work, a smile coming to your face. It had started as a joke, but it came as a surprise how well it had turned out, no doubt a result of his stillness. 

You grabbed the phone and stopped the recording, snapping a new photo and sending it to the group chat again before tossing the phone to the side. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to his chest, you woke him up gently until his eyes fluttered open. As soon as they locked on you, muscle memory had his lips stretching into a goofy smile. Nothing else he loved to see when he woke up in the morning more than you. The heartwarming moment was cut a little short as he reached up and rubbed at his eye, pulling his hand back with a grimace as he felt the weight on his lashes. Looking down at his hand, he saw the blush tones and glitter and looked back at you with confusion. Your laugh was enough to tell him he had been pranked and he shook his head, giving a small laugh himself.

“Don’t tell me you put all this shit on my face.”

You laughed and leaned down, kissing his lips softly. Juice laughed again himself when you pulled back and had lipstick now on your mouth. Juice reached up and swiped his thumb over your lips.

“Looks better on you than it probably does on me.”

Shrugging, you grabbed your phone back again and pulled up the pictures and video to show him.

“I don’t know. You look pretty beautiful to me.”


End file.
